


The Lost Doctor

by Akiriama



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiriama/pseuds/Akiriama
Summary: Was planning on this being a one-shot but I just keep adding more. This chapter will do, for now, I  might come back to it later AFTER I finish my other fics!
Relationships: Damon Baird x Reader, Damon Baird x You, Damon Baird/Reader, Damon Baird/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Lost Doctor

The Lost Doctor

“I believe there is a science outpost near here,” Carmine spoke. Marcus looked at the rookie with raised eyebrows. How would they know that? Delta currently was made up of Marcus and Dom as per usual, Cole and Baird had joined up when they lost their crew and the current Carmine however long that would last. “Following you then rook,” Marcus spoke. After losing Ben, after his brother, Marcus was hesitant having another Carmine in delta. This current Carmine seemed to be less intense as the others and less keen to throw their life away. Seemed this one took after the eldest Carmine, Clay.  
Carmine took the lead of the team. They were heading east.  
“Since when would a Carmine know about a science outpost?” Baird whispered to Cole.  
“Dunno brother,” was all Cole said with a shrug of his shoulders. Marcus had moved to the back of the group deep in thought.  
“LOCUST!” Carmine yelled from the front of the group. Delta found cover behind some trees and missed the oncoming bullets. When there was a break in the firing, delta leaned out and returned fire. Some locust broke off from the main group and seemed to be heading around to the right.  
“Baird, watch your right some locust are flanking us,” Marcus informed him.  
“Let them try!” Baird grumbled, he replaced his lancer with his longshot and was aiming for the ones flanking around. Carmine covered Baird’s back whilst he was sniping. A particularly large locust had made it behind them and was sneaking up on Baird. Carmine noticed the creature as it was about to reach out and grab Baird. Carmine ran over, revving the chainsaw on their lancer. They yelled out Baird’s name, he tried to turn but was unable to switch his long shot out for a shorter gun, the locust was practically on top of him. Carmine kicked Baird straight in the side to push him out the way and dug the chainsaw into the side of the locust. Baird grunted as he hit the ground but managed to role and recover and place a bullet into the locusts head.  
“Geez, didn’t need my ribs at all kid,” Baird grumbled, switching back to his lancer.  
“You’re welcome,” Carmine said back, ignoring Baird’s antics and continuing to fire at the last flanking locusts.  
“That’s the last of them, Carmine continue leading to this outpost you were talking about,” Marcus spoke as the team came out from cover and continued walking east. A couple of steps in, a lone locust stepped out from behind a tree it was using as cover,and reached out for Carmine’s back, Baird grabbed the front of Carmine’s armour and pulled them towards him as he shot the locust in the head, it goes down instantly.  
“Now I don’t owe you.” Baird quipped. Carmine cleared their throat and stuttered out a thank you. Baird realised he was still holding onto the rookies armour and released it. The rookie scratched the section of their neck that wasn’t covered by armour or their helmet. Baird shook his head and walked over to the rest of delta. The team continued walking in silence. Until they hit the end of the forest that they had found themselves in. 

They could see the outpost. It was still quite a far way away.  
“That amount of distance on foot without cover makes me uneasy rook,” Marcus commented, curious as to what Carmine was planning on doing, since it was their plan.  
“Uhhh, one moment. I know its around here somewhere.” Carmine spoke looking around haphazardly. They then took off in a jog left to where the rest of the team were standing.  
“Found something that will help,” Carmine called over the local com. The rest of the team weren’t too slow on catching up to them.  
“What have you found?” Dom asked. Carmine tapped something metal, they had a massive grin on under their helmet.  
“I got us a junker.” Carmine then motioned for some help to move some tree trunks out of the way.  
“It is me or is this baby set up to look crashed but isn’t,” Cole asked.  
“I agree with you Cole it is suspicious,” Marcus responded.  
“That is the plan,” Carmine spoke. “She should run perfectly fine though. She is even full of fuel.” Carmines voice was sounded giddy.  
“I call shotgun,” Baird called out from under the hood of the junker.  
“Whatcha doing under there?” Carmine inquired.  
“Just double-checking that we aren’t going to die halfway across that plain.”  
“Fair enough.” Carmine swivelled around and got in the back of the junker. Marcus got into the driver's seat, Baird parking in next to him and the rest of delta climbing into the back.  
“It's like Carmine knew it was there.”  
“What are you saying, Baird?” Marcus grumbled.  
“I don't know. But there is definitely more than meets the eye with this Carmine.”  
“I agree with you on that one.” Within about 20 minutes delta were rolling up to the front gate. The gate looked open until they were within 10 feet of it. That was when energy beams appeared between the two sides of the gate.  
“Well, what now Carmine?” Marcus called to the back of the Junker.  
“Oh! One moment.” Carmine got out of the vehicle and went to a keypad. After typing in a code the energy beams dropped. “Head through Sarg.” Carmine then jogged beside the car through the gate. Once through they enter a code on another keypad then jumped on the side of the junker. Holding onto the door next to Baird. “There is a house with supplies and power in the middle. Got running water and everything.”  
“Did I just hear running water? Yeah, baby, I could use a shower.” Cole called from the back of the junker.  
“Got clothes for us to Carmine?” Dom asked.  
“I'm sure we can find something. There is a stores bunker nearby too.” Carmine responded.  
“Clothes and weapons first. Then we will grab food and showers.” Marcus instructed. Carmine instructed Marcus how to get to the stores bunker first. When they arrived Carmine swiped a card on a keypad and the roller door opened up. The bunker was full of ammo, weapons and even armour. Delta wandered around in awe.  
“How did you know this was all here?” Baird asked. Carmine shrugged their shoulders and continued looking through boxes. They finally found a box with extra under armour clothing in it. Carmine just grabbed the entire box and loaded it onto the junker. They figured they could just sort through it at the house. The rest of delta filled up with ammo and a couple of extra guns and placed them on the junker. Marcus called out to Carmine that they were ready, Carmine closed the roller door and swiped the key card again. Locking the bunker. Giving directions to the house there were there within a couple of minutes. The junker pulled up in front of a house with a fence stretching all the way around it.  
“Gonna need help with this gate,” Carmine said as they jumped off the side of the junker. Cole climbed out to give them a hand. The fencing had rusted quite a bit and was definitely a two-man job. With a few grunts and maybe a swearword or two, Carmine and Cole eventually got the gate open. Marcus drove the junker through and Carmine and Cole closed the gate. It was much easier to manoeuvre the second time. Carmine and Cole followed behind the junker. It was only about 5 meters from the gate to the house. Looking up, it was a two-story building. The bricks were brown and it had an old school feel to it. The second story has a balcony around the entire house  
“Daymn I wanna know who used to live here!” Cole commented. Carmine chuckled as they followed behind the longer-legged man. When they caught up with the others, Carmine grabbed the clothing box out the junker and placed it at the front door Baird tried opening the door but it was locked. He took a couple of steps back getting ready to kick it in.  
“Wait!” Carmine yelled. “Jeez dude. Relax there is a way to open a door normally.” Dom chuckled at Baird who looked like he was just insulted. Carmine walked into a garage and flipped a switch turning on the lights. It revealed some motorcycles a hot water system and a power generator. Carmine input a code into a keypad for both systems whilst Cole drooled over the bikes.  
“I need to try these out, baby!”  
“Later Cole,” Marcus called back to him.  
“You gotta admit they are nice bikes Sarg,” Baird commented. Dom opened the front door and called for everyone to follow him in. They walked through a small hallway before landing in a living, dining, kitchen area. Carmine placed the box down in the middle of the area and opened it. Pulling clothing out at random strewing it all over the floor. They found the clothing that would fit them and then called out to the other delta members to figure out what they needed.  
“We should be okay to relax here guys. The outpost is fully automated and protected and then the house is the same as well.”  
“We’ll still sleep in shifts, just in case,” Marcus replied.  
“I’m happy to take the first shift Sarg,” Carmine replied.  
“Okay then. You and Baird shower and change first then Cole, Dom and I will get some sleep.” With that Carmine went upstairs followed by Baird with some much needed clean clothes. Walking up the stairs they came into the middle of a square room that had 4 doors. Each door leads to its own room with its own bathroom. Shrugging their shoulders at each other they picked a room and went to shower. 

Carmine had removed their helmet placing it on the empty bedside table. Their armour on the floor next to the bed and was just pulling their shirt over their head when Baird barged in.  
“Hey, Carmine do you have any...” Baird stopped when he had actually made it into the room and saw Carmine with their shirt half off. Their back was exposed, a tattoo of a bird with welding goggles on its head and holding onto a wrench was decorating their shoulder. A bra clasped together at their back. “....uh Carmine?” Carmine turned around to face Baird.  
“Hey,” they responded. Arms still in their under armour shirt. Carmine had their hair braided and then pulled back into a ponytail. Carmine blushed a little. Baird took a step forward.  
“Holy shit.” He breathed out. “It’s you isn’t it?” Carmine took a breath in. “It has to be. No one else has that tattoo.” Baird said before Carmine could respond. “You actually went and got it done?” Baird paused. He had moved closer and closer to Carmine. His hand came up to cup Carmines face. “(Y/N)?”  
“Hey Bairdy” was all she said. Baird’s hand snaked to the back of her head and crashed his lips into hers. They hadn’t seen each other since before E-Day. Baird led them into the bathroom. Both of them had their hands on Baird’s armour trying to get it off. The rest of the clothing was quick to come off too. Carmine lead them into the shower. As excited she was that Baird now knew she was with them, she needed to get clean before anything else. Baird stuttered, trying to comprehend how she was currently standing in front of him. She shushed him and threw some soap into his hair and started massaging it into his head and shoulders. He visibly relaxed, yet was trying not to take his eyes off of her. It was if he closed his eyes she would disappear. After the soap was washed off Baird she started washing herself. Baird motioned for her to turn around. She complied and Baird started washing and massaging her back for her. She hummed in enjoyment and yelped when she touched the cool tiles of the shower after she was pushed into them. She spun around to see Baird smirking. One of his smirks that she had fallen in love with many years ago. He delved back in for a kiss. Pressing his body against hers. Their tongues were intertwined, hands roaming each other until they ended up just hugging their bodies together. Carmine quickly switched places. Pushing Baird’s back onto the tiling and giving him a smug look. He went in for a kiss and bit her lower lip as payback.  
“Gods I have missed you,” Baird spoke.  
“Baird, you better not be using all the hot water. We all know how Dom gets when he doesn’t...” Cole stopped when he noticed two people in the shower. His eyes went wide. Didn’t expect that from one of the Carmine boys and Baird.  
“Jesus, don’t you knock?” Baird snapped, his hands still hugging Carmine tightly into him.  
“I.... uh. Was not expecting....” Cole scratched his head and was looking away shyly.  
“It’s okay Cole,” Carmine spoke turning her head to look at him.  
“Holy shit Carmine you’re a....” he looked back up to confirm if the pitch of the voice matched what he was looking at. “(Y/N)?”  
“Hey! Long time no see.”  
“Yeah well, I wasn’t ever expecting to see you without clothing.” Cole blushed trying really hard to keep his eyes off her lower half. “Your tattoo makes sense now. Never would have thought Baird was the one you were looking for.” Baird looked confused at to how the two of you knew each other. “Ima let you two get dressed.” Cole threw the clothing in and closed the door behind him. “We are gonna need to tell Marcus though.”  
“Tell Marcus what?” Cole went stiff as Marcus walked through the bedroom door closely followed by Dom.  
“Didn’t realise you needed each other’s help to shower. I know its been a while but damn.” Dom commented. Baird walked out the bathroom door first followed by the girl, holding his hand.  
“Carmichael? What the hell are you doing here? Where is Carmine... oh you sneaky son of a bitch.”  
“Hiya Marcus,” she was looking at the floor embarrassed.  
“What the fuck do you think you're doing here?” Marcus walked up to her and jabbed her in the sternum with a pointed finger. He looked mad. “This isn’t the turf for a scientist. I don’t care about your mods. You need to explain yourself now!” Baird turned to Marcus, still holding her hand. Marcus looked to Baird as Baird was going to say something. Marcus noticed the two holding hands.  
“Ahhh for fucks sake.” Marcus took a few steps away and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“What do you mean (Y/N) Carmichael. Her last name is Nightingale.” Baird asked.  
“Carmichael. You mean Dr Carmichael who has been missing the last couple of months?” Dom asked still standing at the door. Ignoring half of Baird’s question to Marcus. Everyone was now looking at (Y/N). Cole took a couple of steps back to lean against the wall. (Y/N) walked Baird to sit down on the bed and tried to step back but Baird refused to let go of her hand. With a sigh, she started explaining.  
“I’m not actually a Carmine. The family kinda took me in when I lost my parents when I was still in college. I tend to use their name when it will be of benefit to me. I also use it to sneak out of the lab and attend missions every now and then. Carmichael isn’t my real last name either. When I got conscripted I used it, kind of an ode to my adoptive family, and my father. Baird is right, officially on my birth certificate I am (Y/N) Nightingale.”  
“How did you end up a gear?” Baird asked. He squeezing her hand.  
“I was forced in as collateral and a bargaining chip.”  
“Against who?” Baird asked and she just looked at him. Pity in her eyes.  
“Against you Baird,” Marcus spoke. He knew part of Nightingale’s story. The part that she knew she would struggle to tell him. Baird looked confused. Switching between looking at Marcus and looking at Nightingale, he was lost.  
“The Carmines wouldn’t have conscripted you. Who did?”  
“Your…..” Nightingale tried to talk but started sputtering and coughing. She placed and hand to her head and tried to not fall to her knee’s. Baird pulled her closer towards him. Placing one hand on her hip to steady her. His eyes full of worry.  
“Your..”  
“No!” She interrupted Marcus. “I need to say it.” She grunted out. She took a deep breath in. “It was your parents Baird.” She spat out quickly. Baird looked shell shocked. “A year before E-Day, they got to me and volunteered me for the chipping experiment.” Her knee’s buckled and she fell into Baird.  
“What’s going on, what’s wrong.”  
“She is going against her programming,” Marcus commented  
“HER WHAT?” Baird shouted. Cradling her into his arms to make her comfortable.  
“The chipping experiment happened about a year before E-Day. They were trying to find new ways to quickly train new gears. They figured if they could integrate a chip into the brain that they could completely scrap training and send soldiers straight into the field. Only one survived. And you’re looking at her.” Nightingale was now huddled into Baird’s arms her breathing normal but her eyes still closed. “She was supposed to join my squad and I was supposed to look after her but she ended up helping in the science division. Especially after E-Day. Her knowledge was much more useful there.”  
“You said she went against her programming though. What does that mean?”  
“It means that I contradicted what I’m supposed to do. I can hack into my chip a bit and tweak it but some of the rules they put in are pretty hard to get out. Rules like the fact that I can’t talk about what happened to me and who put me in this mess.” Nightingale responded. Still not opening her eyes. Baird placed his cheek on top of her head.  
“How are you collateral or a bargaining chip,” Baird asked.  
“I was enlisted before you. I was going to be used to help convince you to join. Since they believed that I was the reason you didn’t want to in the first place. They believed that I was a bad influence on you.”  
“I thought I hated my parents before. They should be glad that they are dead and that I’m not going to get my hands on them.” Baird was fuming. The hand that wasn’t supporting (Y/N) was clenched tightly into a fist. “Please don’t report me.” Nightingale breathed out. Baird's arm tightened around her.  
“We will finish the mission, get back to base and then we can figure out how to get you back to your lab.” Nightingale looked up to Marcus.  
“You’ve been missing for 4 months. You’ll need to get a good story going.” Dom commented  
“Yeah, otherwise they will re-program me or something.”  
“They wouldn’t dare!” Baird grumbled.  
“Oh, they would. They have done it before.” Baird’s grip on Nightingale tightened even more. He pulled his other arm around her and properly hugged her into his chest.  
“I’ll never let them do it again.” Marcus looked at Baird with pity. He couldn’t predict what was to come but he knew that it wasn’t going to be pretty.  
“You two get downstairs and keep a lookout. I want a shower and some clean clothes.” Marcus spoke.  
“Yeah, baby! The Cole-train could use a clean!” With that comment, Nightingale and Baird wandered downstairs to keep an eye on the perimeter and let the other three of delta finally get clean.

“When were you planning on letting us know that it was you under that helmet?” Baird asked.  
“I honestly don’t know. I was planning on doing it some time whilst we were here since it is quite, but I wanted to make sure I had a contingency in case Marcus was going to report me and send king ravens after me. I just had to spend some time with you first, and if I was going to do it again I wouldn’t do it any different. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner. I understand if you are mad with me.”  
“I could never be mad with you now that I have found you again. Plus with everything you have gone through to find me. I honestly thought you were dead. After you went missing I looked everywhere to find nothing. It was just as if you had completely vanished off the earth. Part of me wants to be mad but every time I look at you I just can’t be.” He hugged her one more time. Baird walked into the kitchen, and was opening up cupboards looking for food. He found lots of canned food. It made sense. There was also lots of rice.  
“Man this place is definitely set up like a last resort bunker.”  
“That was the plan,” Nightingale responded. Baird looked towards her in confusion. “How do you think I knew about everything here. I was one of the ones who organised the construction of this outpost. I used to live and work here. Before it was decommissioned. I also organised to keep this place as a safe house. Just in case any cogs needed it.” Baird chuckled.  
“Always thinking of everyone else aren’t you.” Nightingale smiled back to him. She made her way into the kitchen and turned the stove on. Grabbing some rice she started to cook. She shuffled through a pile of tins and cans and started pulling different things out. She started cooking and made enough food to feed everyone plus a little extra to take with them.  
“Baird, can you please look in the cupboard over there to see if there are any containers?” With a grunt, he sat up and went hunting through the cupboard. After a moment he plonked some containers in front of Nightingale.  
“Just for you Birdy,” Baird said. Nightingale giggled, blowing a kiss in his direction. Baird and Nightingale went up to the balcony and wandered around the outside of the house. Keeping an eye out for any movement whilst they ate. They tried to stay relatively quiet as each room connected to the balcony.  
“This top area is a great protective design.” Baird mused.  
“Thanks. The idea was so that we had a 360 view around the house, high up so that it’s easier to see and protect if it came to it. Also making the wall a half wall to have a good amount of cover in case we were being attacked.”  
“You really thought this place through didn’t you?”  
“Well, I wanted to make sure we were protected against locust and anything else we might find out here. If anyone was lucky to get through the rest of my defences.” Nightingale looked pleased with herself. Baird placed his arm around her and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
“I really missed you. I don’t want to ever let you go.” He commented.  
“Aww, that’s really sweet. You must be fire baby, to melt this bastards heart.” Cole walked out of the door connected to the room he was sleeping in. Baird looked like he was about to retaliate with something very rude when Nightingale quipped in letting Cole know that there was food downstairs. This was something that had Cole disappearing quite quickly. Baird and Nightingale both continued to walk around the balcony keeping an eye out for anything unwanted.  
“There are long-shots on each corner. Clever.” Nightingale just nudged Baird, passing him the sniper rifle and pointed out. Baird gave her a quizzical look then looked through the scope. He could see a line of gas tanks just far enough apart that they could create a ring of fire around the house. Quite a large one at that.  
“Just one shot and the house is surrounded there are ones a little further out to use as warning signals between the lab and the house and the bunker.”  
“The set up is very tactical.” Marcus was at the door eating food. He looked much better after a shower and hopefully a little rest.  
“I really wanted to make sure that we had every contingency plan we could think of.”  
“It’s smart.” Nightingale’s eyes could have almost popped out of her head. A compliment from Marcus Fenix.  
“I think you just killed her Sarg.” Baird chuckled nudging Nightingale’s shoulder. Marcus chuckled back.  
“Cole and I have got eyes on the house. You two get some must needed rest.”  
“Thanks, Sarg,” Nightingale said whilst Baird just nodded to him. 

They made their way into the same room. No chance were they sleeping in separate beds or leaving each other’s side unless commanded. Sitting next to each other on the bed they both removed their shoes. Nightingale removed her combat trousers but left her under armour shirt on. Baird did the opposite. He removed his shirt and left his trousers on. Just enough clothing off to be comfortable but enough still on so it was quick and easy to pick up clothing and armour to throw on quickly if need be. Baird laid down on his back and Nightingale laid on her stomach leaning on Baird’s chest. She had her ear in his chest and was drawing circles on his sternum. Baird had one hand running up and down her spine and the other brushing through her hair.  
“This is how we used to lay before...” Nightingale trailed off.  
“Yeah, I know.” He brushed her hair behind her ear. “I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.”  
“I can’t believe it took me so long to find you. I felt like I was always meeting with people who knew you but I could never get to you. That’s when I decided to screw it and joined delta. It was like you and Marcus had magnets drawing you together. So if I was with Marcus somehow I would get to you.”  
“You’re crazy. “ Baird breathe deeply. “I’m glad you are.” The two of them stayed cuddled together like that until they both fell asleep.


End file.
